La Niña
by MichelleTaisho
Summary: Aquí les traigo otra historia a la gente, y esta vez no es de amor, no es un mensaje, es una anécdota triste, que nació de una canción... La Niña...


**La niña**

***HdH*HdH*HdH*HdH*HdH***...Año 1999...***HdH*HdH*HdH*HdH*HdH***

Todos duermen profundamente, las calles de Tokio están en silencio. Nadie piensa que una tragedia, en esa noche tan tranquila, podía ocurrir.

En una casa, más precisamente en el cuarto de una niña, puede verse una sombra que en su cuarto se coló. La malicia en el ambiente se sintió, un brillo de maldad en sus ojos se noto. Un acto de gran bajeza en el cuarto ocurrió, las paredes y juguetes de la niña, presenciaron todo.

Mas la niña de nueve años, nunca entendió que no todas las personas son buenas y que algunas son tan malas, que algunas no conocen el valor de la inocencia.

**La niña duerme tan profundo**

**Solo un fuego, un disparo que la puede despertar**

**Tan inocente solo tiene nueve años**

**Y mañana quizás no entenderá**

**Que un extraño es su cama toco su cuerpecito**

**Con malicia, sin piedad**

**Ella no entiende que hay personas**

**En la vida que se animan solo para ser maldad**

Antes de que llegaran los policías, sus abuelos se presentaron. El abuelo furioso, pues, a su nieta lastimaron.

**¿Y quién diablos fue?**- su abuelo, Mioga Harada, pregunto.

**Un desgraciado sin corazón**- Naraku el padre de la niña contesto.

**¿Dígame como entro ?**- volvió a preguntar y el silencio se presento.

**Quizás olvidaron cerrar la puerta, solo saben que hiso el daño y se marcho**- la abuela menciono.

Cuando llegaron los policías, todos se preguntaban ¿Qué ocurrió?, no hay muestras de que forzaron las puertas ni las ventanas. El cuarto de la niña está limpio, no hay huellas, ni rastros. Su madre, Sonomi, sufre sin compasión, alguien a su niña lastimo. Su padre solo piensa, mas parece poco preocupado...

**Al día siguiente un oficial**

**Le preguntaba a sus padres como fue que sucedió**

**La madre sufre y el padre pensativo**

**No había huella de aquel quien la violo**

La niña no sabe nada, solo imagina que algo malo le ocurrió, siente dolor en su cuerpo, ve sangre en su ropa y policía es su cuarto.

**La niña llora se imagina que ayer**

**Mientras dormía algo malo le paso**

**Más ver sangraro en su ropa**

**Policías en su cuarto**

**Y un poquito de dolor**

Su hermano Souta Harada, de 15 años, no sabe que pensar – _Padre, no pude protegerla _– se repite en su mente. No sabe bien que paso, solo que un desgraciado a su hermanita violo.

**¿Y quién diablo fue?**

**Un desgraciado sin corazón**

**¿Díganme como entro?**

**Quizás olvidaron cerrar la puerta,**

**Solo saben que hizo el daño y se marcho**

_**Como es posible que alguien pueda hacer daño a un angelito de Dios **_– Su abuela Kaede pensó – _**la niña solo tenía nueve años y un malvado la violo **_– suspiro – _que desgracia cayó sobre los hombros de mi pequeña Kagome._

La vos rápido se corrió, que a la heredera Harada, alguien violo. En los noticieros se comenta que Naraku Onigumo, esposo de Sonomi Higurashi, madre de la niña, sufre gran depresión pues a la niña que crio como propia un maldito lastimo.

**Aquí les traigo otra historia a la gente**

**Y esta vez no es de amor**

**No es un mensaje, es una anécdota triste**

**Que convierto en canción**

La niña llora de noche y de día. No encuentra consuelo, sus abuelos quieren saber quien fue el desgraciado que a su nieta lastimo.

**Llora guitarra como llora esa niña**

Los Taisho, grandes amigos de la familia se enteraron, fueron a la casa y preguntaron, pero las respuestas fueron iguales, las que todos recibían.

**¿Y quién diablos fue? **– Touga Taisho pregunto.

**Un desgraciado sin corazón **– Naraku, volvió a responder lo mismo.

**¿Dígame como entro?** – esta vez fue Sesshomaru Taisho quien pregunto, aun a sus 13 años sabe y entiende que ocurrió.

**Quizás olvidaron cerrar la puerta, solo saben que hiso el daño y se marcho** – Izayoi, menciono sin saberlo, lo mismo que Kaede.

Los Taisho, después de ver a la niña que dormía en brazos de su abuela, marcharon a su casa.

**Como es posible que alguien pueda hacer daño a un angelito de Dios ** – Touga menciono, cuando llegaron a su casa.

**La niña solo tenía nueve años ** – Sesshomaru menciono, apretó sus puños en por la impotencia que sentía – **y un malvado la violo.**

Todos comentaban y hablaban de la desgracia que la pequeña Kagome Harada sufrió. El culpable aun no lo encuentran...

**Aquí les traigo otra historia**

**A la gente y esta vez no es de amor**

**No es un mensaje, es una anécdota triste**

**Que convierto en canción**

La niña de noche no podía dormir, imágenes borrosas a su mente llegan y la hacen llorar. Ninguna sonrisa en su rostro se presento, sus juguetes olvidados en un rincón. Las pesadillas la despiertan de noche y las lágrimas duermen ya de madrugada.

**Pasaron meses y la niña con su trauma**

**Se le hace difícil dormir**

**No se divierte y sus muñecas tienen polvo**

**No juega nadie la ve reír**

**Y otra de noche de martirio**

**Pesadillas del pasado que la hacen sufrir**

**Ya son las tres de la mañana y la niña en llanto se duerme por fin**

Esta vez, se descubrió, nunca hubo puertas abiertas, ni por donde entrar, pero sin que nadie lo sepa, el maldito desgraciado, en su cuarto se presento. Algo con lo que no contaba fue que la niña despertó...

**Y volvió**

**El mismo desgraciado sin corazón**

**¿Pero como de nuevo entro?**

**No se imaginan como lo hizo**

**Nunca hubo una puerta abierta**

**Ya esta vez la niña despertó**

La pequeña al verlo se sorprendió...

**¿Papi que tú haces? **– la niña pregunto**.**

Y quien a la niña lastimo no fue más que su propio padre. Y quien a la niña condeno, aun martirio lleno de tristeza y dolor, no fue nadie más que el creía su padre...

***HdH*HdH*HdH*HdH*HdH***...Seis años después, 2005...***HdH*HdH*HdH*HdH*HdH***

Señor Naraku Onigumo – hablo el juez – se lo declara culpable de violación y maltrato infantil a la menor, Kagome Harada, Y del asesinato de Sonomi Higurashi.

En el estudio aplausos se escucharon y gritos de festejos, el maldito que arruino la vida de una niña, primero violándola y luego quitándole a su madre, estaría en la cárcel el resto de su vida.

***HdH*HdH*HdH*HdH*HdH***...Cinco años despues,2010...***HdH*HdH*HdH*HdH*HdH***

En un cementerio a las afueras de Tokio, se veía a una joven de unos veinte años, con el cabello negro-azulado y ojos azules, enfrente de dos tumbas.

Una de ellas la de su madre habían pasado un poco mas de 9 años desde su muerte. Como la extrañaba, le hacía mucha falta. La otra tumba es la de su padrastro, Naraku, lo encontraron acecinado hace tres años en su celda, al parecer le dieron una muerte lenta y dolorosa según confirmaron los policías.

Kagome – alguien a sus espaldas la llamo – tenemos que irnos

Ya voy Sesshomaru – contesto – solo estaba despidiéndome – termino mientras lo alcanzaba.

Aunque nadie lo crea el frio y serio empresario, conocido como Sesshomaru, la ayudo muchísimo a salir adelante, él fue el que le enseño que no todo es dolor y que si existe el amor...

Aun recuerda lo que le dijo poco después de que sus abuelos se enteraron de que Naraku fue quien la había violado, en una ocasión ya que la segunda vez Souta lo pudo impedir.

"_si quieres encerrarte, llorar y alejarte del mundo, no lo voy a permitir, escúchame bien, eres muy importante para mí y no voy a descansar hasta que vuelvas a ser la misma niña que fuiste cuando nos conocimos, siempre con la sonrisa en tu rostro y la felicidad en tus ojos"_

Y valla que lo cumplió, lo logro y hoy no podría ser más feliz.

***HdH*HdH*HdH*HdH*HdH***...El...***HdH*HdH*HdH*HdH*HdH***

"_la vida nos enfrenta a pruebas muy dolorosas y depende de nosotros seguir adelante o dejarnos vencer"_

***HdH*HdH*HdH*HdH*HdH***...Fin...***HdH*HdH*HdH*HdH*HdH***

_Espero que les haya gustado, la canción es de Aventura, se llama 'la niña', me pareció muy bonita y triste, y se me ocurrió hacerla un fic._

_Yo no pido que dejen comentario pero son bienvenidos para mejor mis historias. Perdonen si están mal escritas las palabras o faltan acentos, no soy muy buena en eso._

_Por último gracias por leer._

_Se despide:_

_**H**__echicera __**d**__e __**H**__ielo._


End file.
